civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
List of war films based on books (1775–1898)
A list of films that are based on war books. If a book has been turned into both a film and a TV series (or TV film), then the TV series is included. For earlier conflicts, see the List of films based on war books — pre-1775. 18th century American Revolutionary War 1775–1783 Politics * ♠ Paine's pamphlet creates a stir. Franklin (J. Moy Bennett) and Adams discuss aid from the French. Colonials fall into three groups: radicals (independence), conservatives (loyalty), and those favouring a compromise. At the Continental Congress, a vote on Jefferson's draft is blocked by Morris and Dickinson. With those dissenters now abstaining, Pennsylvania supports the resolution. Rodney arrives in time to carry Delaware. Independence is declared unanimously. The King is hanged in effigy.Source: Hartley (q.v.), p. 162-163. Information on this film at the IMDb is incomplete. Dr. Hartley, writing in 1940, somewhat favours the 1924 film (Webb), since in the 1938 remake (Wilbur), "the Rodney incident is overdramatized". * ♦ These are writings which the film asserts constituted a portion of Adams' legal training. Adams is criticized by a senior lawyer for only having read abridgements.The Adams Chronicles, Chapter I. * ♦♦ Abigail Adams proves to be well read in Pope (and Shakespeare)."Self-love but serves the virtuous mind to wake" (Abigail rephrases the verse slightly.) Source: "An Essay on Man", Epistle IV: Of the Nature and State of Man, With Respect to Happiness. * ♦♦♦ The young John Quincy Adams is expected to know "Virgil and Tully's Orations" in the original Latin.The Adams Chronicles, Chapter III. * ** TV miniseries. Land operations Boston Massacre 5 March 1770 (preliminary incident) * ** TV miniseries. Battles of Lexington and Concord 19 April 1775 * ♠ After the Boston Massacre and Tea Party, Adams (J. Moy Bennett) moves that Massachusetts attend the Continental Congress. Gage moves against Hancock and Adams in Lexington. Dr. Warren dispatches Dawes and Revere (Brian Donlevy). War begins.Source: Hartley (q.v.), p. 163. Information on this film at the IMDb is incomplete. * * TV movie. Battle of Bunker Hill 17 June 1775 * * TV movie. Battle of Brooklyn Heights 27 August 1776 * * TV movie. Battle of Trenton 26 December 1776 * * TV movie. Battle of Oriskany 6 August 1777 Valley Forge 1777–1778 * * TV movie. Battle of Monmouth 28 June 1778 * * TV movie. Siege of Fort Sackville 23–25 February 1779 * ♠ The British pay the Chippewa to kill settlers. George Rogers Clark (Leslie Austin) traverses "five miles of waist-deep swamp" to take Vincennes and defeat the British.Source: Hartley (q.v.), p. 165. Information on this film at the IMDb is incomplete. Betrayal of West Point September 1780 * * TV movie. Battle of Kings Mountain 7 October 1780 * ♠ Based in the Watauga Valley, John Sevier's mountain men contend with Tories, defeat Maj. Ferguson, and return home in time to foil a raid by murderous Cherokee. But a soldier's brave wife, Mrs. Johnston, is left a widow.Source: Hartley (q.v.), p. 164. Information on this film at the IMDb is incomplete. Siege of Yorktown 1781 * ♠ Washington contends with rebellious troops. Rochambeau joins Washington in New York. Tarleton fails to capture Jefferson. De Grasse defeats the Royal Navy at the Chesapeake. Cornwallis surrenders to Rochambeau and Washington.Source: Hartley (q.v.), p. 165-166. Information on this film at the IMDb is incomplete. * * TV movie. Naval operations Military justice and Courts-martial Home front * ♠ A Hessian soldier and his Puritan betrothed are required to "bundle".Source: Halliwell (q.v.), p. 737. Classics never filmed Fourth Dutch War 1780–1784 Gordon Riots 1780 Frequently filmed: Barnaby Rudge Northwest Indian War 1785–1795 St. Clair's Defeat 4 November 1791 (The greatest defeat ever suffered by US forces at the hands of Indian warriors) Battle of Fallen Timbers 20 August 1794 * Δ The battle of a feature of the novel. It is unclear whether it is also a feature of the film. * * TV movie. Révolte des deux sous 1786 ("Tuppence Revolt", forerunner of the Canut Revolts) Shays' Rebellion 1786–1787 * ** TV miniseries. Russo-Turkish War of 1787 1787–1792 Whiskey Rebellion 1794 * ♠ The film begins with Washington's army in 1780, then continues through the rise and suppression of the Rebellion by militia.Source: Hartley (q.v.), p. 71. Information on this film at the IMDb is incomplete. French Revolution 1789–1799 Frequently filmed: A Tale of Two Cities Frequently filmed: The Scarlet Pimpernel Frequently filmed: Les deux orphelines Vendée counter-revolution 1793–1796 Chouan counter-revolution 1794–1800 * * TV movie. Invasion of France in 1795 June – July 1795 * * TV movie. Wars of the French Revolution 1792–1802 (see also the Great French War) Politics and Diplomacy * ** TV miniseries. Land operations Battle of Lodi 10 May 1796 =Frequently filmed: The Man of Destiny = * * TV movie. Naval operations Frequently filmed: Mr. Midshipman Hornblower (Horatio Hornblower series) * * TV movie. Involuntary confinement POWs * * TV movie. Haitian Revolution 1791–1804 Bulletin ... Film currently in development: Toussaint by Danny Glover * ♠ Syberberg updated the context for Kleist's tale of tragic lovers from rebellious Haitian slaves to rebellious hash-smoking Munich hippies.Source: Allmovie review by Dan Pavlides, 200?. Frequently filmed: Horatio Hornblower series * * TV movie. Classics never filmed Spithead and Nore Mutinies 1797 Frequently filmed: Billy Budd Irish Rebellion of 1798 1798 * ♠ Unrepentant Irish turncoats are active in the story set after the rebellion. * ** TV miniseries. Quasi-War 1798–1800 Politics and Diplomacy * ** TV miniseries. Egyptian Campaign 1798–1801 Interbellum * * TV movie. 19th century Napoleonic Wars 1799–1815 Politics and Diplomacy * * TV movie. * ** TV miniseries. Land operations * ♣ Zola's short story is set during the Franco-Prussian War. * ♠ The film is inspired by the life of Russian cavalry maiden Nadezhda Durova. * ♦ Dabrowski's Polish Legion fights with Napoleon for an independent Poland. * ♥ The film includes the famous "How novel" conversation which uses the titles of Dostoyevsky books as dialogue.The conversation takes place in prison between Boris and his father. Father: "... he was a raw youth." Boris: "Raw youth? He was an idiot." The novels named, in conversation order, are: Crime and Punishment (Raskolnikov, "he killed two ladies"), The Brothers Karamazov, The Possessed, The Raw Youth, The Idiot, The Insulted and Injured, The Gambler, and The Double. The conversation occurs shortly before Boris's mock execution. Dostoyevsky, in history, was the subject of a Tsarist mock execution. Frequently filmed: The Exploits of Brigadier Gerard =Bulletin ... film currently in development: The Adventures of Brigadier Gerard = * ♠ The film is set during the Peninsular War. * * TV programme. Battle of Schöngrabern 16 November 1805 Battle of Austerlitz 2 December 1805 Invasion of Russia June 1812 Battle of Borodino 7 September 1812 Fall of Moscow 14 September 1812 =Frequently filmed: War and Peace = * ** TV miniseries. Land operations — Peninsular War 1807–1814 * ♠ The Poles and the British in Spain. * * TV movie. Second Siege of Saragossa December 1808 – February 1809 ;What if ... * ** TV miniseries. ; Battle of Talavera 27–28 July 1809 * * TV movie. Siege of Almeida July–August 1810 * Δ The battle appears only in the novel. The film concerns a group of Spanish partisans who imagine they are Aztecs, cutting the hearts out of French POWs. * * TV movie. Siege of Ciudad Rodrigo 20 January 1812 Siege of Badajoz March – April 1812 * * TV movie. Battle of Vitoria 21 June 1813 * * TV movie. Invasion of Gascony and Languedoc 1813–1814 * Δ The programme omits the United States Navy sailors who play a large role in the novel. * * TV movie. Battle of Toulouse 10 April 1814 * * TV movie. Land operations — Hundred Days 1815 (including the Neapolitan War) Battle of Quatre Bras 16 June 1815 Battle of Waterloo 18 June 1815 * * TV movie. =Frequently filmed: The Charterhouse of Parma = Stendhal's book is said to have influenced Tolstoy in his writing of War and Peace. * Δ The 1981 series may omit the battle. The 1948 French film does not include the battle.Source: IMDb review by Bob Taylor, 2004. * ** TV miniseries. Naval operations Frequently filmed: Horatio Hornblower series * * TV movie. For the earlier exploits of Horatio Hornblower in the Wars of the French Revolution, Frequently filmed: Mr Midshipman Easy * ♠ The most recent version is a 1938 Soviet production. Frequently filmed: Toilers of the Sea Battle of Trafalgar 21 October 1805 * ** TV miniseries. Dalliances * ♠ The film reunites the two leads of The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari, with Conrad Veidt here playing Horatio Nelson. * ♦ Beckford presents a copy of his novel to Capt. Hardy at Lord Nelson's house. * ** TV miniseries. Partisans and guerrillas The Spanish word guerrilla was first commonly used in English in reference to the Peninsular War. * * TV movie. Military intelligence and Espionage Military hospitals * ** TV miniseries. Military justice and Courts-martial * * TV movie. * ** TV miniseries. Involuntary confinement POWs * * TV movie. Home front Frequently filmed: Le Colonel Chabert Justice and Retribution Classics never filmed Fourth Mysore War 1798–1799 Second Maratha War 1803–1805 Arthur Wellesley's successes in India saw him brought into the war against Napoleon. * ♣ Cornwell's novels are prequels to his popular Sharpe series, set in India prior to the main action of the Napoleonic Wars. The film however continues with the same lead actor, so it needs to be set after the Battle of Waterloo, in a fictionalized Indian setting. * * TV movie. Memorial * ♠ A play about a certain Corporal Brewster, a forgotten, penniless veteran of the Battle of Waterloo.Source: War Plays 2005, Finborough Theatre, London. The short story covers the same ground.''A Straggler of '15'' * * TV movie. (The BBC made television broadcasts prior to World War II, a fact not widely known.) Barbary Coast War 1801–1805 Classics never filmed * ♠ The novel covers the Barbary Coast in addition to the Haitian Revolution. First Serbian Uprising 1804–1813 Classics never filmed Finnish War 1808–1809 Frequently filmed: Fänrik Ståls sägner Spanish American wars of independence (See also Latin American wars of independence) 1808–1829 Occupation by Napoleon led to unrest in Spain's colonies. Politics and Diplomacy * ♠ It is unclear what this film was about.It could even, conceivably, have been a comedy, about a husband, or father, named Monroe. But, the previous year, Martí had launched the Cuban War of Independence, so the film may have been political in nature. * ** TV miniseries. Argentine War of Independence 1810–1818 Battle of San Lorenzo 3 February 1813 Mexican War of Independence 1810–1821 Chilean War of Independence 1810–1826 Crossing of the Andes January – February 1817 Battle of Chacabuco 12 February 1817 Battle of Maipú 5 April 1818 * ♠ This film provides a thorough account of the war.Source: IMDb review by "Matum", 1998. Classics never filmed Venezuelan War of Independence 1811–1823 Battle of San Mateo 25 July 1812 Battle of Las Queseras del Medio 2 April 1819 Battle of Boyacá 7 August 1819 Battle of Carabobo 24 June 1821 Classics never filmed Peruvian War of Independence 1811–1824 Classics never filmed Argentine Civil Wars 1814?–1880? War of 1812 1812–1814 * * TV movie. Politics and Diplomacy * ** TV miniseries. Land operations Burning of Washington 24 August 1814 * ♠ There is a brief scene in the White House. * ** TV miniseries. Battle of Baltimore 12–15 September 1814 Battle of New Orleans 8 January 1815 Naval operations Classics never filmed Tecumseh's War 1811 Red Stick War 1813–1814 * ♠ Davy Crockett discusses his role in the war. Zulu Civil War 1817–1819 * *** TV series. Caucasian War 1817–1864 * ♠ The film updates the short story's time period to the Chechen War. Battles of Valerik River 1840 Greek War of Independence 1821–1829 * Δ The film updates the post-apocalyptic science fiction novel's setting to the Ozarks and makes it a comedy. Classics never filmed Brazilian War of Independence 1822–1825 Classics never filmed Argentina-Brazil War 1825–1828 Brazilian slave revolts 19th century Early revolts Malê Revolt 1835 US slave revolts 19th century Denmark Vesey's Insurrection 1822 * * TV movie. Nat Turner's Rebellion 1831 The rebellion is mentioned in North and South. * † Dramatized documentary. * * TV miniseries. ''Amistad'' Incident 1839 * ** TV miniseries. Other slave revolts 19th century Baptist War 1831–1832 Ashanti War 1823–1831 Decembrist Revolt 1825 Portuguese Civil War 1828–1834 Chilean Civil War of 1829 1829–1830 July Revolution 1830 Belgian Revolution 1830 Classics never filmed November Uprising 1830–1831 * * TV movie. Canut Revolts 1831 1834 1848 Black Hawk War 1832 * ♠ The life of Lincoln from log cabin birth in Kentucky to death. The family moves by Conestoga wagon to Indiana in 1816, then to Illinois in 1830. He visits the slave market in New Orleans. 1832 sees him elected captain of volunteers in the Black Hawk War. Postmaster, lawyer. Lincoln-Douglas debates. Election. War. He pardons a sleepy sentry. Emancipation Proclamation. Gettysburg Address. Appomattox. Assassination and death.Source: Hartley (q.v.), p. 73. This two-reel short film is currently (as of June 2009) not listed at the IMDb. Dr. Hartley, who is normally very careful in his praise, describing most films as "Good", had this to say about Abraham Lincoln (1933), writing in 1940: "Excellent. One of the best films on Lincoln. Extremely well cast. The film is well dated and follows good chronological order." He continues to make a strong recommendation to his readership of history teachers: "It may well be used in connection with the study of pre-Civil War and Civil War periods." * ♦ Pres. Lincoln discusses his experiences during the Black Hawk War. * * TV movie. Seminole Wars 1817–1818 1835–1842 1855–1858 First Seminole War Politics and Diplomacy * ** TV miniseries. Texas Revolution 1835–1836 Battle of the Alamo February – March 1836 Bulletin ... Film currently in development: The Alamo by director unknown * ♠ Historian Lon Tinkle, an advisor on the film, had his name removed due to its lack of historical authenticity. * * TV movie. Battle of San Jacinto 21 April 1836 What if ... War of the Farrapos 1835–1845 War of the Confederation 1836–1839 Upper Canada Rebellion 1837 * * TV movie. Lower Canada Rebellions 1837 1838 * ♠ The film's title is taken from a famous quotation in Candide which is dismissive of Canada. Missouri Mormon War 1838 Zion's Camp 1834 Pastry War 1838 * ♠ Although the film is set during the Franco-Mexican War, a mocking pastry cook character references the earlier Pastry War. The Great Trek 1830s Blaauwekrans massacre 17 February 1838 Battle of Italeni 9 April 1838 The Great Game 1838–1907 * * TV movie. First Afghan War 1839–1842 Classics never filmed Anglo-Persian War 1856–1857 Second Afghan War 1878–1880 First Opium War 1839–1842 Classics never filmed Uruguayan Civil War 1839–1851 Dominican War of Independence 1843–1849 Haitian-Dominican Wars 1849-1856 Maori Wars 1845 1872 Sikh Wars 1845–1846 1848–1849 Mexican-American War 1846–1848 Battle of Churubusco 20 August 1847 * ♠ Omitted is any mention of Contreras on the same day, where Robert E. Lee crossed the "impassable" pedregal lava field.Source: Pearce (q.v.), p. 165. Battle of Chapultepec 12–13 September 1847 Occupation of Mexico City * ♠ Omitted is any mention of Chapultepec Castle or the sacrifice of the six Boy Heroes, much celebrated all over Mexico. * * TV miniseries. Caste War 1847–1901 Classics never filmed Revolutions of 1848 1848 * ♠ The story combines elements of the 1848 Revolutions with the Schleswig-Holstein Question. Hungarian Revolution of 1848 * ♠ The film is about revolutionary poet and hero Sándor Petõfi and his son Zoltán. * * TV movie. Venezuelan Civil War 1848–1849 First Schleswig War 1848–1851 * ♠ The story combines elements of the 1848 Revolutions with the Schleswig-Holstein Question. Argentine Civil War 1848–1856 Wars of Italian Independence 1848–1866 (including the Risorgimento) Early insurrections 1820–1830 (including the Carbonari) Second War of Independence Politics and Diplomacy * *** TV series. Operations =Battle of Solferino = 24 June 1859 Designated by Stephen Crane as one of the Great Battles of the World, from his book of the same title. * * TV movie. * ** TV miniseries. Demobilization =Classics never filmed = * ♠ The principal character is a veteran of Solferino. Expedition of the Thousand 1860 Taiping Rebellion 1850–1864 Crimean War 1853–1856 Politics and Diplomacy * *** TV series. Operations Bulletin ... Film currently in development: Flashman at the Charge by director unknown Battle of Balaclava 25 October 1854 =Frequently filmed: "The Charge of the Light Brigade" = * ♠ The scenario is a rather ridiculous one, involving an Englishwoman living in a cottage in the middle of the Crimean battlefield.Source: IMDb review by F. Gwynplaine MacIntyre, 2004. This is the original, and only, IMDb review of the film. Military hospitals Eureka Stockade 1854 Frequently filmed: "The Fight at Eureka Stockade" Rentap's Sarawak rebellion c. 1854–1861 Frequently filmed: The Tigers of Mompracem Peruvian Civil War 1856–1858 Classics never filmed Second Opium War 1856–1860 Sepoy Mutiny 1857 * Δ (This film may be incorrectly assigned to this category by the IMDb.) * ♠ The film includes incidents modelled after the Sepoy Rebellion. What if ... Frequently filmed: Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea and The Mysterious Island Verne's character of Captain Nemo is the son of a rajah, in exile following the Indian Mutiny. Classics never filmed Utah War 1857–1858 Mountain Meadows massacre 11 September 1857 War of Reform 1857–1861 (followed by the Franco-Mexican War [q.v.]) Classics never filmed Federal War 1859–1863 Battle of Santa Inés 10 December 1859 Colombian Civil War 1860–1862 American Civil War 1861–1865 (followed by Reconstruction) Politics and Diplomacy Bulletin ... film currently in development: Lincoln by Steven Spielberg * ♠ The life of Lincoln from log cabin birth in Kentucky to death. The family moves by Conestoga wagon to Indiana in 1816, then to Illinois in 1830. He visits the slave market in New Orleans. 1832 sees him elected captain of volunteers in the Black Hawk War. Postmaster, lawyer. Lincoln-Douglas debates. Election. War. He pardons a sleepy sentry. Emancipation Proclamation. Gettysburg Address. Appomattox. Assassination and death. * ♦ Book I ends with Ft. Sumter and the parting of the two best friends. * * TV movie. * ** TV miniseries. * *** TV series. Frequently filmed: "The Man Without a Country" Frequently filmed: Uncle Tom's Cabin Inspiration for abolitionists specifically, the Union side generally. The book is featured prominently in North and South. * ♠ Ironically, this film provides an overtly racist treatment of the patronizing but still anti-slavery story.Source: IMDb review by F. Gwynplaine MacIntyre, 2008. This is the original, and only, IMDb review of the film. "My country 'tis of thee, sweet land of bigotry", as the serviceman expresses it in Liberators: Fighting on Two Fronts in World War II.Source: IMDb review by "Varlaam", 1999. This is the original, and only, IMDb review of the film. This film later became controversial following an exposé about its authenticity. Prelude (including Bleeding Kansas, Harpers Ferry) * * TV movie. Frequently filmed: Abe Lincoln in Illinois * * TV movie. Frequently filmed: Gallows Glorious * * TV movie. Land operations * ♠ This anthology film combines two earlier short films with one addition, noted here. * ♦ This adaptation combines a story of the Civil War with a later story of the Spanish-American War.Source: IMDb review by "Theo Winthrop", 2005. * ♥ Sholokhov's short story is set during the Russian Civil War, with the colt the foal of a Red Army mare. * * TV movie. Battle of Bull Run 21 July 1861 * * TV miniseries. Battle of Shiloh 6–7 April 1862 Occupation of Frederick 7 September 1862 Battle of Antietam 17 September 1862 * * TV miniseries. Battle of Fredericksburg 11–15 December 1862 Battle of Chancellorsville 30 April – 6 May 1863 =Frequently filmed: The Red Badge of Courage = Battle of Gettysburg 1–3 July 1863 * * TV miniseries. Battle of Fort Wagner 18 July 1863 Battle of Chickamauga 19–20 September 1863 Battle of Fort Pillow 12 April 1864 * * TV miniseries. Battle of the Wilderness 5–7 May 1864 * * TV miniseries. Battle of the Crater 30 July 1864 Battle of Jonesborough 31 August – 1 September 1864 Fall of Petersburg 2 April 1865 * * TV miniseries. Surrender at Appomattox 9 April 1865 * * TV miniseries. Naval operations ''Trent'' Affair 8 November 1861 * ** TV miniseries. Blockade running * ** TV miniseries. Raiders and Irregulars The term "commando" dates from the Boer War. * ♠ Confederates plan an attack on Vermont from their base in Canada. Andrews' Raid 12 April 1862 * ♠ Cpl. (later Sgt.) William Pittenger, 2nd Ohio Infantry (1840–1904): Did Sgt. Pittenger really write two distinct books about his exploit? Military intelligence and Espionage * ♠ Chambers is best known for The King in Yellow. His historic house may be visited in Broadalbin, New York. Frequently filmed: Secret Service Military justice and Courts-martial * ♠ The film is based on the story of William Scott. Frequently filmed: "An Occurrence at Owl Creek Bridge" Military hospitals * * TV movie. Involuntary confinement POWs * ♠ The placement of this film in the POW table is a best guess. * * TV movie. Convicts * ♠ Shirley Temple appeals to Pres. Lincoln for clemency. Who could refuse? Civilians Occupation * * TV movie. Home front * ♠ The problems of a Southern plantation family during wartime only increase when a Northern spy spreads rumours about slave emancipation. When the older son is killed in battle, the younger son enlists. Lee and Grant meet at Appomattox. Lee rides away.Source: Hartley (q.v.), p. 168-169. Information on this film at the IMDb is incomplete. New York Draft Riots 13–16 July 1863 * ♠ For decades, director Scorsese had planned a film based on the book. In the end, the book is uncredited since the film ignores the history as described. Demobilization * * TV movie. Justice and Retribution Lincoln Assassination 14 April 1865 =Bulletin ... film currently in development: Manhunt by director unknown = * ♠ Co-written by Theodore Strauss, who wrote Four Days in November, the very strong 1964 documentary about the 1963 Kennedy assassination. * * TV movie. Frequently filmed: The Andersonville Trial Levitt's play is sometimes confused with Kantor's novel Andersonville.Recipient of the Pulitzer Prize in 1956. * ♠ Also filmed in Flemish (1962), German (1972), and Serbo-Croatian (1975). * * TV movie. Classics never filmed * ♠ The final part of the Shaara family's trilogy. History never filmed What if ... Classics never filmed Reconstruction * ♠ The highlight is the settling of scores between the freedmen and the Ku Klux Klan. * * TV movie. * ** TV miniseries. Franco-Mexican War 1861–1867 Politics and Diplomacy * ♠ The 1943 film draws some comparisons between Napoleon III's France and Hitler's Germany. * *** TV series. Operations * ♠ A mixed force of Union and Confederate soldiers encounters Maximilian's French in Mexico. * * TV movie. Occupation of Veracruz 8 December 1861 * ♠ The French are initially supported by the British and the Spanish. Battle of Puebla 5 May 1862 (Cinco de Mayo) * ♠ The troops of Pres. Juárez rally at the sound of the new national anthem to defeat the French zouaves. Refugees January Uprising 1863–1865 * ♠ The film is about Polish priest Saint Albert Chmielowski. * ♦ The film mentions the Uprising and Norwid's famous poem. * * TV movie. Frequently filmed: Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea In the original draft of Verne's novel, altered for political reasons, Captain Nemo was a Polish nobleman, in exile following the Uprising of 1863. Dominican Restoration War 1863–1865 Dominican Civil Wars 1865–1879 1897–1905 Classics never filmed * ♠ Bosch later became the reformist President of the Dominican Republic but he was almost immediately overthrown by a coup in 1963. Second Schleswig War 1864 Politics and Diplomacy * *** TV series. Frequently filmed: Peer Gynt Ibsen's verse drama contains references to Scandinavian guilt over not coming to the aid of Denmark against Prussia and Austria. Operations War of the Triple Alliance 1864–1870 Frequently filmed: In Search of the Castaways * Δ It is unclear to what extent the war appears in the film versions. * ♠ The novel In the novel, the travelling party of Scots and French notice the depopulation of the countryside brought about by the war, the "civil war between the Paraguayans and the Buenos Ayriens ... which ultimately required the intervention of Brazil". Source: Captain Grant's Children, Chapter XXI, "Fort Independence". was the basis for an 1877 zarzuela.In the operetta, the travelling party is arrested by the Argentine Army and accused of spying for Paraguay. Source: Los sobrinos del Capitán Grant (Captain Grant's Nephews), Miguel Ramos Carrión and Manuel Fernández Caballero. Austro-Prussian War 1866 Politics and Diplomacy * *** TV series. Great Cretan Revolt 1866–1869 Cretan Rebellion of 1889 Classics never filmed Glorious Revolution in Spain 1868 Te Kooti's War 1868–1870 Classic never filmed Franco-Prussian War 1870–1871 Politics and Diplomacy * *** TV series. Unclassified * ♠ This film may be set during a different war. Frequently filmed: Nana The novel ends with the outbreak of the war. * ** TV miniseries. Classics never filmed Paris Commune 1871 Third Carlist War 1872–1876 Classics never filmed * ♠ The basis for the libretto to the opera La Navarraise by Massenet. French colonial conflicts in North Africa 18??–19?? Frequently filmed: Beau Geste and sequels * ♠ In the 1948 Mexican version, Mexico and Spain are added to the storyline before the Foreign Legion.Source: IMDb review by Richard O'Brien, 2004. This is the original, and only, IMDb review of the film. * ** TV miniseries. Cypress Hills massacre 1 June 1873 The incident which led to the formation of the Northwest Mounted Police. * * TV movie. Revolt of the Muckers 1874 This appears to have no connection to the novel The Mucker by Edgar Rice Burroughs, initially serialized in 1913. US Indian Wars ''Tonquin'' Incident June 1811 Apache Wars 1851–1886 Sioux War of 1865 Sand Creek Massacre 29 November 1864 Snake War 1864–1868 Bannock War 1878 * ♠ This film may have an error in its historical chronology.According to plot descriptions, the film takes place at a time when U.S. Grant is President, and the Shoshone are "on the warpath" (TCM with the US. However, according to Wikipedia's dating, Grant's presidency (1869–1877) misses the periods of hostility with the Shoshone. Black Hills War 1876–1877 (See also Great Sioux War of 1876-77) Battle of Powder River 17 March 1876 Battle of the Little Bighorn 25–26 June 1876 * * TV movie. What if ... * * TV movie. Cheyenne War 1878–1879 South American Indian Wars Conquest of the Chaco 1870–1917 Conquest of the Desert 1872–1881 Russo-Turkish War 1877–1878 * ** TV miniseries. Siege of Plevna 1877 Romanian War of Independence 1877–1878 Zulu War 1879 Current publications from the British National Army Museum call this conflict by its traditional name, the "Zulu War", and not by the recent coinage, the "Anglo-Zulu War". Battle of Isandlwana 22 January 1879 Siege of Rorke's Drift 22–23 January 1879 Urabi Revolt 1879–1882 Politics and Diplomacy * *** TV series. Anglo-Egyptian War 1882 War of the Pacific 1879–1883 Bulletin ... Film currently in development: Adiós al Séptimo de Línea by Alex Bowen & Diego Rougier Classics never filmed First Boer War 1880–1881 Battle of Bronkhorstspruit 20 December 1880 Battle of Laing's Nek 28 January 1881 Battle of Majuba Hill 27 February 1881 North-West Rebellion 1885 Serbo-Bulgarian War 1885 Frequently filmed: Arms and the Man * * TV movie. Colombian Civil War of 1885 1885 Operations * ♠ A deleted scene involves guerrilla activity. Home front Chilean Civil War of 1891 1891 Johnson County Cattle War 1892 * ** TV miniseries. First Matabele War 1893 Second Matabele War 1896–1897 Jameson Raid 29 December 1895 – 2 January 1896 Politics and Diplomacy * *** TV series. Cuban War of Independence 1895–1898 War of Canudos 1896–1897 Classics never filmed Greco-Turkish War of 1897 1897 Politics and Diplomacy * *** TV series. Battle of Velestino 4 May 1897 Source: Wertheim (q.v.), p. 21. Classics never filmed Mahdist War (War of the Sudan) 1898 * ♠ This film spans two wars, concluding with the Boer War. Frequently filmed: The Light That Failed Battle of Omdurman 2 September 1898 Frequently filmed: ''The Four Feathers * * TV movie. Fashoda Crisis 1898 Scramble for Africa 1880–1914 Battle of Lougou 1898 Frequently filmed: The War of the Worlds Wells' science fiction novel about a Martian invasion is traditionally considered to be his commentary on European colonialism. Piracy 19th century Frequently filmed: The Pirates of Penzance War in the abstract 19th century Twice filmed: "The War Prayer" Mark Twain wrote his story in reaction to the Spanish-American War, but the story itself is general, and not specific. So far, adaptations have chosen to assign it to specific conflicts. For later conflicts, see the List of films based on war books — 1898–1926. References Unless otherwise stated, the source for film information is the IMDb. Bibliography * Clarke, James. Virgin Film: War Films, Virgin Books, London, 2006. *Crane, Stephen with Kate Lyon (ghostwriter). Great Battles of the World, J. B. Lippincott, Philadelphia, 1900. * Halliwell, Leslie. Halliwell's Film Guide to 8,000 English Language Films, Hart-Davis, MacGibbon, London, 1977; Granada Publishing, London, 1979. * Hartley, William H., Ed.D. Selected Films for American History and Problems, Teachers College, Columbia University, New York, 1940. Dr. Hartley, in his now-forgotten book, is very thorough in documenting educational films for the benefit of his readership of elementary and high school teachers, and explaining where prints can be rented, typically at "$5.00 for two weeks". But while Hartley can devote nearly a page to his plot synopsis and review, he provides no cast or crew information at all, other than the book from which the film was adapted. So combining Hartley with the complementary information at the IMDb gives a full picture in many cases. The editor is using a copy of Hartley discovered in Toronto in 2008. The copy had been discarded by the library at Pepperdine College, now University, in Los Angeles in Sept. 1966. As noted above, Hartley documents a series of silent historical films made in 1924, apparently of very high quality, which do not now circulate. They have 0 votes (or fewer than 5) at the IMDb, and the information about them there is of the kind that comes from a catalogue listing rather than a screening. Someone should make these titles available again. This American series reminds the editor of a Canadian series made c. 1961 by the National Film Board, under the supervision of the late historian J.M.S. Careless: historical short subjects handled in depth for students of history, rather than the general commercial audience. * Keegan, John. The Battle for History: Re-fighting World War Two (Barbara Frum lecture series), Vintage Canada, Toronto, 1995. Republished by Vintage Books, New York, 1996. * Pearce, Kenneth. A Traveller's History of Mexico, Windrush Press, Moreton-in-Marsh, Glos., with Cassell & Co., London, 2002. * Wertheim, Stanley. A Stephen Crane Encyclopedia, Greenwood Press, Westport, Connecticut, 1997. * 100 Greatest War Movies, special issue of Military History Magazine, Weider History Group, Leesburg, Virginia, 2007. Notes See also * List of films based on war books * List of films based on war books — pre-1775 * List of films based on war books — 1898–1926 * List of films based on war books — 1927–1945 * List of films based on war books — post-1945 * List of films based on war books — peace * War film * War novel * List of war films * List of United States military books * Assassinations in fiction [[#top|''Return to top of page.'']] *2 *2 *Films Books Category:Lists of media based on books *2 *2 *2 *2 *2 *2 *2 *2 *2